


Devilment and Deceit

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Some filler-y stuff around the time of Love Is A Devil





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> I am stretching the timeline a little yet again ;)

He'd thought he'd feel different. But hearing from Max that their parents are fighting about him and Magnus doesn't make Alec feel much of anything he'd expected to feel. He's spent so long hiding a part of himself from everyone, that any fallout from it he's half-conditioned himself for experiencing already. So his parents disapproving and _talking_ about him and Magnus now doesn't seem like much of a deal at all.

Izzy's needling for _details_  when he hasn't seen or heard from her in a couple of days was more difficult, Alec thinks, his mind already caught between being sure something is up with Izzy, and taking him back to being with Magnus, making it difficult to slip behind a mask he hasn't really worn for a while. But Max's _whatever, I don't care_ is a kind of dismissive acceptance that puts a smile on his face, and though he shouldn't be thinking such things in front of his little brother, Alec can't _wait_ to spend some time with Magnus again. Like _that_ , he adds to himself, both blushing and groaning at how giddy, and excitable he still feels about all this, and how easy it is for him to lose his thoughts in Magnus.

Alec's still smiling by the time he arrives at Magnus', having concocted a plan on the way over that is part mischievous to infuriate his mother, and part a way for Magnus to realize he's planning on sticking around. They've talked so much these past few days, both between those silk sheets Alec's come to appreciate so much more than his own at the Institute, and over dinner on Magnus' balcony, as well as a couple of restaurants in between. Alec's sure Magnus being so open and honest with him is a far bigger deal than he's making it out to be, so thinks this  _gesture_ might be a way of giving a little back.

"Hello," Magnus says as he greets him with a brief kiss at the doorway with a smile Alec thinks is just about as wide as his own. "I just need to put something away, then I am all yours."

Alec needs to get this idea out before he talks himself out of it; it's both a big ask, and going to descend a storm down on his shoulders when his mother finds out. "My mother's back."

Magnus freezes in the doorway of the room he was about to go into. "Which means I'll make myself scarce," he says before turning away, apparently abandoning whatever he'd been doing.

"No, I have something else in mind," Alec says as he follows him, smiling at the mistrustful, _hmm_ Magnus answers with. "How would you feel about throwing a party?"

At least it stops him in his tracks, Alec thinks, watching as Magnus spins back around.

"Have you met me?"

Alec chides himself for being a little sneaky, for luring Magnus in without being quite upfront about his intentions. He doesn't even know how Magnus is going to take this—or perhaps he knows exactly how he will, which is why he's going to try his very best to persuade him if it's a flat out no.

"It is for Max's Rune Ceremony," he says, monitoring the ripple across Magnus' face.

"I think I'll pass," Magnus says, beginning to turn away from him again and heading for the balcony, something Alec already recognizes he does when he needs a little sanctity from difficult things.

"Magnus…"

"I'm sure I'll love Max. But Maryse?" he says, his voice raising a little. "That woman hates me."

Alec hates that Magnus has been made to feel like that, and needs to set this right.

"That's sort of the point of the party," Alec tells him, continuing to monitor Magnus' expression, which currently is mostly _confused_. "So that she can see this, _us_ , it's not going away."

Magnus' face morphs again, softening into a smile, and he pauses for a moment before answering. "You're sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alec replies, and why would he? Right now he thinks he could parade Magnus through the Institute hand in hand. And okay, perhaps it's not _being_ in the Institute that's making him feel like he doesn't give a damn about anyone's opinions, but he cares about Magnus, and he's proud of Magnus, and has no intention of pretending that he isn't.

Magnus smiles, and takes a deep breath as though he's psyching himself up for this. "Then, I better get to work."

Alec smiles at the pat to his chest and watches Magnus walk away again, completely distracted from what he'd been doing when he'd walked in. But then he's turning away himself, questioning his decision, even if he means every word he's just said.

"I interrupted you doing something," he says, turning back around watching Magnus studying a bookcase with two books already tucked under his arm.

"Hmm?" Magnus says, clearly only half-listening as he pulls another book from the shelves.

"When I got here—"

"The potion," Magnus says spinning on his heel in alarm and rushing forward, shoving the books into Alec's hands.

Alec watches him dart into the room he'd been heading into earlier and both smiles for hearing Magnus muttering to himself doing whatever he's doing, and feels guilty for putting him in such a spin. But he sits anyway, dropping the books down on to the coffee table and stroking a finger over the title of one, having no idea what Magnus will choose to plan.

Magnus comes back out of the room looking a little less chaotic and disappears into the kitchen with a stoppered bottle, before coming back clutching a pen and notepad with a rueful smile.

"Thank you for reminding me; I needed to put that in the fridge before it spoiled."

"You keep potions in the fridge?"

"Of course," Magnus says with a soft smile as he sinks down beside him, pushing the notepad and pen on to the table and leaning into his side. "Hello again."

"Hi," Alec says with a smile as they turn a little into each other. His hand is automatically at Magnus' waist, with Magnus' hand stroking up his thigh and coming to a rest on his hip as they smile between soft kisses. And then he's feeling brave, pushing Magnus back a little so he's further on the couch, and straddling his lap, cradling his jaw as he angles his face up for a deeper kiss.

Alec sighs as Magnus tugs at his jacket and pulls it off him to throw to the side, wriggling to get a little closer and moaning for the warm hands sweeping beneath his t-shirt up his back. His fingers are playing in the hair at the nape of Magnus' neck, a warmth of contentment swelling through him for the ease they seem to slot together. And when he pulls back Alec thinks Magnus looks just as happy as he is, and is reluctant to move.

"Is this where you tell me you need to get back to the Institute?" Magnus teases, and Alec groans for it, dropping his head in Magnus' neck.

"No. I mean, not yet."

"Are you sure? Because I wouldn't want to keep you from—"

"Magnus," Alec whispers against his lips before kissing him again, shuffling forward as he drapes his arms around his neck.

Magnus sweeps his hands down his back and over Alec's ass tugging him closer, and they begin to rock together unhurried. Alec shifts just enough to start undoing Magnus' shirt buttons, gets two open before Magnus' phone ringing interrupts them.

Alec sits back and moves to get off him, but Magnus squeezes him around the hip to keep him in place.

"Catarina," Magnus says with a soft smile, reaching to tangle their fingers together.

Alec sits back to watch Magnus' face, not wanting to listen in on his conversation, though curious for the blush that immediately hits his cheeks.

"How can you know that?" Magnus says at one point, with a quick dart of a look at Alec before he's having to look away. Alec hears mirthful laughter from Catarina, is sure he hears a muttered, _I'll leave you to it_ , and then Magnus is ending the call, throwing the phone to the other end of the couch.

"All good?" Alec asks, not wanting to pry, but intrigued by the embarrassed way Magnus is behaving.

"Apparently Catarina was aware that you were here."

"But I didn't even—"

"Apparently, I sound _happy_ ," Magnus adds, forcing himself to make eye contact.

Alec nods, curling his fingers softly around Magnus' neck. "I hope I'm part of what's making you happy."

"You're most of it, currently," Magnus replies, cupping Alec's face and drawing him into another kiss before he sighs, squeezes around Alec's waist, and gestures for him to move. "Though we should probably plan this party for Max before we get carried away. I have a meeting in a couple of hours, and I'm sure you also have some work to do."

"Yeah," Alec agrees with a sigh, toppling to sit next to him and immediately squeezing his hand. "I need to see how Izzy's doing as well."

"Oh?"

"She and Mom…" Alec says, then stops, shaking his head. "Mom's really hard on Izzy. And Izzy's just… Izzy doesn't forgive easily. And lately, they're just… constantly arguing."

"I hope she's okay," Magnus replies with his expression dipping to one of concern.

"Yeah, me too," Alec says with a sigh, "Izzy's been… I don't know. One minute she's the same old Izzy, but then the next? I don't know, Magnus. I feel like she's keeping some stuff from me, but I… I don't know how to ask. She keeps changing the subject on me."

"People do that when they don't want to talk, or find it difficult to talk. Perhaps... give her a little time, but don't let her shut you out."

"Yeah," Alec agrees, shaking his head and storing up some subtle questions for Izzy for later. "Anyway. Should we do this? I mean… are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I do love a party," Magnus replies, leaning into his side for a moment then reaching to pull the notepad and pen into his lap. "Perhaps you can give me some pointers."

"Me?"

"Of course. This is your family, and any tips to avoid pissing your mother off any more than I'm sure she'll already be pissed off will be… helpful."

Alec is hit by the image of his mother being rude to Magnus, and grits his teeth against it planning on sticking by his side throughout this party so Magnus doesn't have to bear the brunt of her words. "She better not be. Pissed off."

"Alec—"

"I'm serious," Alec insists, "she's… she better not be."

"I am more than used to being in the company of people who dislike me—"

"If you're the one throwing this party for us—for _Max_ —then she's got no reason to—"

"But—"

"And besides," Alec says, scowling at the idea of people being rude to Magnus for no good reason, "she might be too distracted to be _pissed off_ with anything."

"Oh?" Magnus says, dragging a book into Alec's lap and beginning to turn the pages, tapping at a picture for Alec to see, and nod at.

"Apparently, she's arguing with _dad_. And he's not coming, so it must be pretty bad—"

"Arguing? About what?"

Alec shakes his head and smiles. "I don't know."

Magnus nods knowingly and smiles back. "About us."

"I don't think that's all of it," Alec says quickly, not wanting Magnus to worry about it, or be impacted by it.

"I am sure we are— _I_ am—the subject of many furious conversations for… many things."

Alec turns and cups his face and draws Magnus into another kiss, staring back once they've pulled apart until he receives a rueful smile. "I don't care what anyone else has to say about us."

Magnus nods, reaching up to cover his hand. "Neither do I."

Alec smiles, tilting his chin back towards the notepad. "So. You have some ideas?"

"First, we should think of a theme."

"A theme?"

"Yes," Magnus smiles, wriggling to get more comfortable and settling against Alec. "What do you think Max—and your mother—would like?"

* * *

 


	2. Magnus

Magnus is nervous. He's been trying not to show it, pushed it to the corner of his mind when Alec stayed last night far more interested in other things. But today as the last of the arrangements have come together, he's been hit by repeated waves of nerves; from worrying the catering won't be to a good standard, to his home being descended on by a group of Shadowhunters, and of course the loathsome way he sees Maryse looking at him every time he closes his eyes.

He's chosen clothes with care so they aren't too garish, yet has selected some pieces of jewelry that will bring him comfort in the form of a shield. Everything is as organized as it can be, but Magnus is still being hit by the need to do more, or finding new things to worry about. What if Max hates him, for example, what will Alec think then?

Bizarrely, it's Jace's attempt at a shovel talk that puts Magnus a little at ease. That Jace would have the audacity to do such a thing while living in his apartment and treating it as his own should make him furious. All it does is reassure him that, in his strange way, Jace is showing his support. He even helps Magnus when he's deciding on where to put the temporary bar having moved it three times already. It's awkward between them, but it is better than it could be, and for Alec, it's worth every moment of discomfort.

Magnus is still telling himself that when Alec arrives, trying to school his nerves behind kisses and smiles, that Alec immediately sees straight through.

"Don't worry," he says, gently swaying Magnus in his arms, "and if I don't say it enough later: _thank you_."

"It's no trouble—"

"But it _is_ ," Alec says, leaning in to kiss him before stepping back. "This _is_ trouble, and you're going to all this trouble for my family. I can't tell you how—"

"I'm going to _all this trouble_ for _you_ , Alexander. Only for you."

Alec smiles at that, blushing a little, leaning in for another quick kiss. "Then, thank you."

"You're welcome," Magnus replies, patting him on the chest as he turns and repositions his earcuff that isn't sitting quite right.

"You look perfect," Alec tells him, stepping up behind Magnus and resting his hands on his waist, ducking to press a kiss to his neck.

Magnus covers Alec's hands with his own and tells himself to breathe a little easier, slotting his fingers through Alec's to drag around to his stomach and leaning back against his chest, willing himself to calm.

There is a sharp rap of knuckles on his front door making Magnus' stomach plummets again. Alec presses another kiss into his neck and squeezes him a little tighter, taking his hand as they make their way to welcome in their guests.

* * *

"Please stay with me tonight."

Magnus doesn't mean to let his voice come out so desperate, but as the last of the guests leave his apartment, he's struck by the certainty that he doesn't want to be alone.

"Of course," Alec replies, dropping a kiss on his cheek and smiling, seeming pleased with his request. "But can you portal me early to the Institute in the morning? I need to be back for Max's Ceremony."

"Of course," Magnus smiles, watching Alec take off his jacket, roll up his sleeves, and begin to clear away the last few things that haven't already been dealt with by the caterers. Books are slotted back into place that Magnus hadn't realized had been removed, stray glasses rinsed at the sink, and a few towels dropped into the laundry hamper looking as though they have been used to soak up wine.

Magnus trails behind him cleaning a few other things with magic, unable to get the image of Alec on the ledge of the balcony from his mind. His home has been invaded by a warlock who he already has reasons to dislike because of the incident with Clary. Maryse has been about as unpleasant as she can be in a polite setting without attraction too much attention. And Iris' handiwork has strained the evening, leaving Magnus feeling like he was fighting too many different fires for most of the night.

And Alec, he thinks again, closing his eyes to the images reminding him that _those_ kinds of thoughts are in Alec, knowing they might plague him for a little while. He doesn't know how to broach the subject, doesn't want to come across as too pushy, or knowing. Convinces himself to sleep on it until he gets the tone right.

"Can I see?" Alec asks gently as he steps towards him, his presence returning Magnus from where his mind had been wandering to.

"See what?"

"Your eyes," Alec says with a wide smile on his face as he gently wraps his hands around his waist. "When you showed them to Max earlier, I realized I've only seen them now twice."

"Yes, well. Perhaps I have learned better to control them around you," Magnus says, pressing his hands on Alec's chest and flaring his fingers wide. He shouldn't be this worried about losing Alec already, the thought of anything happening to him striking him blunt, and hard, and repeatedly.

"You don't have to," Alec tells him, swaying him a little in his arms, "I like them."

"You do?"

"Are you kidding me?" Alec says with a soft burst of laughter, ducking down to kiss over both of his eyes in turn. "They're beautiful. And they're a part of you. And I _like_ all the parts of you."

"Oh, really," Magnus replies, leaning into him and smirking.

Alec rolls his eyes but smiles, evidently aware of his attempt at subterfuge. "Yes, Magnus. All of it."

Magnus smiles back feeling both anchored and stranded by this evening's events, only calming for having Alec wrapped around him. "Well. I hope you know the feeling is—"

" _Magnus_ ," Alec says in that tone that's gentle exasperation. Magnus sighs, and drops his glamor, still half-expecting Alec to pull away from him.

Alec sighs, wrapping his arms lower around his waist and swaying Magnus a little more, his eyes darting from left to right and then back again as though he's _studying_ him. Magnus keeps perfectly still, soothed by the soft awe in his expression, and the way Alec seems to melt against him.

When he's had his fill, Alec wraps Magnus up in a hug, tucking his face into his neck and holding on tight. There is a tremble running through him that Magnus hadn't noticed when he'd got back here, and it dawns on him that perhaps Alec's ordeal out on the balcony ledge is playing on his mind.

"Alec—"

"I'm sorry about my mom tonight," Alec says softly, cradling his face as he kisses him.

"That's—"

"I'm sorry about so many things tonight," Alec adds, sweeping his thumb over Magnus' cheek and softly sighing. 

"It was... quite the evening, for many reasons," Magnus replies with a weak smile.

"Let me make it up to you," Alec suggests with a slight blush as he crowds up even more against him, leaving Magnus no way to doubt what he means.

There are things they need to talk about, worries that Magnus knows he has to raise. But Alec is warm against him, his fingers already sweeping beneath his shirt over his skin, and Magnus decides to let himself indulge in Alec for a little while.

* * *

"Can we talk about my mom?" Alec says just seconds after he's arrived in Magnus' apartment, pulling back from a kiss in greeting and squeezing around his waist. There is doubt and hesitancy sweeping in waves across his face, and Magnus nods in answer, trying to rein in his surprise.

"Did the ceremony go okay?" 

"The ceremony?"

"Yes," Magnus replies, frowning at how distracted Alec is, "for Max."

Alec is slow to nod, his eyes darting elsewhere as though he's not sure where to look. But then he's turning a smile on Magnus that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah. It was great; Max was great."

"Well, good—"

"Magnus. My mom. And maybe about last night—"

"Alexander; I won't pretend I enjoyed her… attitude," Magnus tells him with a soft smile, unslotting his hands and tangling their fingers together, "but I… I can try to understand this from her point of view. It must be difficult for her to—"

"No, I know," Alec says, quickly shaking his head and sighing hard, closing his eyes for a moment. "And, for all of that, I really am sorry. I'll… I'm sorry, Magnus. You did so much for us, and you didn't… you didn't deserve to be spoken to the way she did."

"It's okay—"

"It isn't," Alec replies, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "and I'm still… mad about it. Mad with her. But I… that wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" Magnus asks, concern beginning to knot his stomach once again for the turmoil in Alec's eyes. Alec opens his mouth to speak, closes it again, then drops his head forward, before straightening up once more.

"Magnus. My mom—my _dad_ … my dad's having an affair."

All the words Magnus had begun to start forming for speaking to Alec about that _incident_ under Iris' spell dissipate for the haunted look creeping into Alec's expression. He raises his hands to cup Alec's face, draws him in for a quick kiss, then takes him by the hand, leading him over to the couch and holding on to Alec as he talks.


End file.
